The invention relates to a portable shower stall. More particularly, the invention relates to a device that allows a person to shower while seated in a wheelchair in a room that has a sink, such as a kitchen.
When a person suffers from an injury and disability that prevents them from standing, they cannot use a conventional shower. Bathing, however, remains quite important not only to the person's health, but for them to maintain self-esteem and dignity.
A common solution is to position a bathing chair within the shower for the person to sit upon. Unfortunately, the use of a bathing chair requires the caregiver to transfer the person to the bathing chair. It is very common, however, for the person to become injured while being transferred to the bathing chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,280 to Greenleaf, U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,992 to Patterson et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,599 to Perthu all disclose portable showers. Unfortunately, none of these devices would be suitable for use by a person seated in a wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,118 to Ebersole discloses a head care station, for shampooing the hair of a person seated in a wheelchair. U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,720 to Marschall discloses a combination sink and shower unit. Neither of these devices provide an effective solution for bathing a person in a wheelchair.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.